1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a hand implement and more particularly to such an implement which is employed to cultivate the surface of the earth, the subject invention having particular utility when used in weeding operations and operable to perform assorted weeding tasks in a highly efficient fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art is replete with numerous examples of assorted agricultural implements, hand tools and the like which are operable to perform assorted weeding and other soil cultivating tasks. As should be understood, one of the most arduous, time consuming, and least desirable duties encountered in growing a garden of any size or in attending flower beds or other cultivated areas is the task of weeding. While large scale agriculture addresses the problem of weeding by utilizing chemical sprays which destroy the weeds, or alternatively by employing mechanical weeding machinery which scarify the earth in an effort to tear or pull the weeds out by the roots, these same techniques cannot be employed in a cost effective manner in relatively small gardens such as, for example, by the home owner. As a result, tools such as rakes, hoes, spades and the like or alternatively, the hands are commonly employed in such weeding chores.
While it is well understood that the utilization of these prior art devices has the effect of causing weeding operations to be somewhat easier, the devices, however, suffer from a multiplicity of drawbacks which have detracted from their usefulness. For example, gardeners will typically employ a hoe or other similar devices to loosen the soil or to cut the weeds off at a predetermined distance below the earth's surface and will thereafter gather together the top portions of the weeds for disposal. While this weeding technique operates with some degree of success, it has a common shortcoming inasmuch as the roots of many weeds are left in the soil with the attendant result that the weeds grow back shortly thereafter and weeding must be repeated. Moreover, the prior art devices have not, as a general matter, been capable of cutting the weeds off at a uniform depth below the surface of the earth thereby facilitating the removal of significant portions of their respective root structures.
Still another significant problem with the prior art devices results from characteristics inherent in their design inasmuch as the prior art devices have not generally been operable to engage and uproot weeds which have deeply seated root systems with the attendant result that several tools must be serially employed for the purpose.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a hand implement which has particular utility in weeding operations, the implement operable substantially to reduce the time and labor required to weed gardens and other cultivated areas while simultaneously increasing the effectiveness thereof with the attendant benefits to be derived from such effective weeding operations.